Return of Summer
by LiquidFlame
Summary: Haruko would do anything to win the heart of the handsome doctor Rukawa Kaede, but she is engaged to the dashing Sendoh Akira, not to mension that she accidentally falls for the kind-hearted Kenji Fujima. Pairings secret!
1. I wish for

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own Slam Dunk.

Haruko drooled for the thousands time as she stole another glance at the handsome doctor, Rukawa Kaede. A newly transferred nurse, she was very fortunate to be assigned to him. Better, one should say that she bugged manager Ayako, her best friend, into pairing her up with the cardiac surgeon.

The reason for her transfer was simple. Her older brother worked as the director of Shohoku medical team, which has become the leading group of the nation under Takenori's leadership. Her brother utilized his influence to transfer her in order to set pace for her future career. Of course, Rukawa was also of significant weight in her decision.

"Do you have the patient's file?"

It took Haruko a few seconds to register the doctors words, blushing profusely, she fumbled for it. "He...here."

"Thank you." Rukawa replied nonchalantly.

To her, he had never spoken more than necessary, and certainly about nothing other than work at hand. Haruko had to contend with the fact that he acted no different to other females in proximity.

If one asked the opinion of many, nowadays the female population in Japan goes by a triumvirate form of government. The catch?

**Rukawa Kaede:** King of Hearts, famous cardiac surgeon and owner of many hearts

**Fujima Kenji:** King of Diamonds, owner of billions and faint of many girls

**Sendoh Akira:** King of Clubs, ace player of the Ryonan golf team and the object of many dreams.

Haruko sighed. Why on earth does she have to fall for one of them? It's not like she has the beauty and opportunity of Cinderella herself.

"Miss Akagi?...Miss Akagi!" Rukawa demanded for the second time, frustration evident in his voice.

"hh..huh?"

"I asked if you can take care of the basics for a blood-filter for tomorrow."

"S…sure."

"Please pay more attention next time." The doctor exited with that.

_Great job Haruko._

The scene at worked played over and over in her mind on her drive home with her brother, making her red with embarrassment. The girl willed herself to stop thinking about the event, she couldn't help but wonder about the amount of damage done.

"Anything bothering you?" Takenori noticed Haruko's unusual demeanor.

"No, just tired from work."

The rest of the drive was silent…

Haruko retired to her room at once, feeling drained of energy. She felt her eyes heat as they fell on the face of the doctor in a picture of the Shohoku team. She didn't even own a picture of Rukawa by himself, after all these years…

She did not fall for him because of his looks or wealth, but that she knew that the real Rukawa is nothing like his cold façade. She discovered this back in medical school.

She could still remember that unexpected night, every word uttered and every beating of her heart.

Fresh into medical school, Haruko took a number of fundamental classes together with Rukawa. However, she barely knew him despite working with him for their two-person project in Medical Technology for the midterm assignment. As for his name, most of the time she just went with the tall boy that plays basketball

Trouble brewed for Haruko at the end of the term. She still doesn't know whether it was a prank pulled by Rukawa's admirers. Her laptop was mystically infected with JBES, a computer virus that made her computer restart over and over as she tried to turn it on. It completely denied her access to her ten-page paper for the Medical Technology class, a paper due to the professor's mailbox the following morning. For a moment she thought she was going to faint as the paper represented 40 percent of her term grade.

She dialed Rukawa's cell in desperation as the paper was partially based on their project, asking if she can take another look at his part of the notes.

Haruko could feel her cheeks burning as she reminisced…

Rukawa was actually attending the birthday party of a close friend that evening. His friend suggested that he spend the night as the pouring summer rain made the roads dangerous.

However, 'I'll be there,' was all he said.

A short while later, Haruko opened her apartment door to a soaked Rukawa carrying a stack of books and notes and a laptop.

Haruko stared.

'Aren't you going to let me in?'

'Huh? P…please' Haruko stepped to the side to make way for him.

The blushing girl ran into the restroom and grabbed towels for Rukawa to dry his hair, the latter took it without words.

The rest of the night was characterized by scraping sounds of pencils and gentle clatter of the keyboard…

"Haruko! Haruko!" Takenori's voice boomed outside the door.

"Yeeeees!" Haruko snapped back into the present.

"Geez, I have been knocking for the past ten minutes!"

"Uhm…sorry oni-chan" Haruko similed guiltily.

"Anyway, father is looking for you in his studies."

"Oh thanks."

Haruko slowly made her way to her father's studies. She should really pay more attention to what's going on around her instead of daydreaming into space.

Stopping at the door, Haruko knocked.

"Come in."

"Take a seat, I have news for you."

Haruko nodded uncertainly and sat, somehow she doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"I'm not sure where to start… Your mother and I decided to hold the news until your career settles into a steady pace, but I guess now it's the time. Haruko, your twenty-six already, many girls of your age already have families…"

"Dad…I"

The elder Akagi held up his hand to stop her, "I believe you are aware of the close relationship we enjoyed with the Sendohs all these years. Plainly speaking, you have been engaged to the only child of that family, I believe you're familiar of who he is. Also, his family is coming to visit us next month. I hope you'll be on your best."

"What…how?"

Akagi sighed, "I know this is a lot for you take at one time, but I hope you will honor your engagement."

For a moment, Haruko could only sit there with her mouth agape. Tears threatened to fall as she came to.

"But why Dad? My feelings…I can't…" Was all she could chock out.

"I am aware of your feelings for Rukawa Kaede, but I do not believe your relationship will progress any further than what's currently there. I assure you that Sendoh is a twin of Rukawa in terms of looks and wealth. The boy also has an engaging pers…"

"NO!" Tears are flowing down her face now, "no…" Haruko breathed, shaking her head as if to deny the hard truth. "I…no…"

"Haruko, you understand the Akagi family does not go back on their words."

"NO!" Haruko didn't know what prompted the outburst, "It's not the same…My feelings for Rukawa-kun…is for who he is, not even another Rukawa could replace him. I know…that he is merely a far-away dream…an infatuation even. But it's there! Something that I can look forward to in my everyday life! Marrying others would mean shattering it completely and make my life a waiting for nothing but death!"

"Akagi Haruko! I would suggest that you grow up and get a little realistic! Either way your engagement is carved in stone and I would make the best of it if I were you!"

"What if I say no!"

"Then get out of this house this instant and don't return! Don't return to Shohoku either because I'll personally make sure you won't get another chance to see Rukawa!"

"Fine!"

Haruko virtually threw her closet into her suitcase, not even bothering to properly fold the better silks. One day she would show her father his wrongs, even if she has to wait a lifetime for it. Yes, she would wait night and day for Rukawa.

Wiping her stream of tears, Haruko took one last time at her room. Holding the frame with the picture of the Shohoku team, she walked out.

Looking at the pedestrians and passing vehicles, Haruko felt helpless and lonely. This is probably her first time leaving home in her twenty-six years of life. Her savings would allow her to live in comfort for the next month, but what after that? Will she eventually go back to her father's mansion and marry Sendoh?

No, Haruko would not do that.

Finding her courage, Haruko walked on…

The following week was characterized by applications and rejections for jobs. Obviously Haruko's father is fully utilizing his influence. Otherwise it's impossible for a previous employee of Shohoku to be unemployed.

Higher pressure only toughened the girl's resolve. Haruko would not go back even if she had to wash dishes and wipe the floor to earn a living.

Before that though, an employment advertisement caught her eye.

Experienced nurse and caregiver needed, excellent pay package, please apply in person between 9:00-17:00 at Fujima Residence, 404 Tulip Street.

She would give it a shot...


	2. a warm spring

**XIII BlackCat: **Muhahaha…It's so nice knowing that someone shared my opinion of the sexy doctor! KAKAKAKAAAAA….

**Diwata:** Thank you so much for reviewing my stories. It gives me so much support. Hehehe…can't wait for more fics from you!

**Jwei Lih:** You're definitely right! I actually thought about making them aces, but they'll have to be kings since I was hoping to make Haruko a queen. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. As for the pairing, hehehehe…laughs evilly while running away from stones and tomatoes, it can go either way, I don't know yet, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA… Hey, I'm still waiting to see the next chapter of There Is Still A Chance!

**Shierri: **Hey, read your 8th chapter on Winter Love, great episode! I'm so worried for Haruko, DIE LINZI! MUHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA…can't wait for the next chapter!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Rukawa have been staring at a single file for twenty minutes now, not actually reading anything off the page. This is just so frustrating.

The doctor lied back on his chair. He has been in this mood since last week when Ayako informed him that he would be working with a new assistant, a girl with heavy perfume and who can't stop battering her eyelashes at him, man, what's the problem with her eyes anyway.

Somehow he missed the shy girl that smiled that gentle smile every time she looked at him. But where did this come from? No no no, he does not miss anyone, Rukawa would never miss anyone.

He must have missed morning coffee and occasional homemade lunch she brought him, really, that's all...

Shaking away his thoughts, the doctor put away his document. Maybe he should go out for a round of beer tonight.

"Dr. Rukawa?"

Rukawa turned to see his secretary at the door.

"Someone is on the line for you."

"Thanks." Sighing, he walked out.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"WHAT!" Rukawa practically screamed into the receiver upon hearing the request of his long time friend and buddy, earning the undivided attention of everyone in vicinity. It's rare to see the doctor lose his composure. Hikoichi made sure to make note of it.

_Don't tell me you're going to turn me away buddy! You can't just sit and watch my parents wrestle away my freedom like that! Save the young life of this thirty-year old boy from his wicked parents and unknown fiancée!_

"Sendoh, what's wrong with you _this_ time."

_Long story, need to sit down._

"Where are you right now?" Rukawa recomposed himself.

_Right outside of your place of work._

"WHAT!" Yes, he would need quiet few rounds of beer today.

**Fujima Residence**

Outside the gates, Haruko hesitated before ringing the bell for the grand mansion. She has never seen anything as impressive as the magnificent three-story structure that stood before her. Not even her father would afford having such intricate carvings that they have here on the two majestic gates.

An officer unlocked the side entrance, "yes madam?"

"Oh…hi, my name is Akagi. I'm here to apply for the nurse position advertised on the local newspaper."

The guard nodded and mentioned for her to follow him. They stopped at the front of the mansion.

"Take the first door to the right, the family doctor will personally give you an interview."

"Thank you." Haruko smiled.

Haruko was greeted by an old doctor in his sixties, his features sharp, expression serious.

"Akagi Haruko, glad to meet you."

"Taoka Moichi, please take a seat."

_TAOKA MOICHI! As the noble prize winner!_

The interview really wasn't bad. Haruko was able to answer most of the technical questions asked. She was still shocked, however, because this is probably the first time she stumbled on particular problems in her field.

The good news is that Taoka Moichi's expression remained unchanged upon hearing her name, unlike that of previous interviewers. Still, it's so unbelievable that she just met the ace of cardiac research, if Rukawa is the king.

Haruko looked up at the late summer sky, still bright. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Ayako's number. It would be nice to hang out with a friend once in a while. It's Friday after all.

**At the local pub**

The two kings each drained their forth cup of the evening.

"Something on your mind?" Sendoh noticed Rukawa's unusual behavior, the doctor rarely indulged himself.

"Or should I say the same to you." Rukawa said.

"Whatever, my parents are just being my parents again. Can you imagine? They just informed me that I have been engaged and that I have to get married next month."

"Serves you right for play around."

"Hey, just because I don't act like an ice block doesn't mean I'm playing around…" Looking around, Sendoh winked at the two girls that walked in. "…right?"

"Whatever, how long do you plan to stay?"

"Until the storm passes, you don't mind right."

"Yeah, I do." Personally, Rukawa was amused. It wasn't everyday phenomena that the king of clubs comes running and hiding like a fugitive. His parents must be really pressing hard.

"How is it going for _you_? You looked as if you've been dumped for the fiftieth time."

"…" Rukawa turned on his Instant-Freeze glare at that.

Before the two could say another word, however, the commotion at the end of the room turned their head.

"Looks like some guys are looking for trouble with two girls." Sendoh commented.

Haruko secretly congratulated Ayako for the courage to hit the mafia boss with her paper fan.

"Feisty, are we." The guy muscular guy in the front smirked, reaching out to touch Ayako on the cheek. The latter slapped his hand away.

"Leave us alone, jerks!" Ayako snapped

"Surely your type, Koshino." Another guy laughed.

A third grabbed Haruko by the elbow and pulled her to him, "and who is this princess."

Haruko screamed, kicking the man in the shin.

The next thing she knew, however, was her harasser being shoved aside from behind. "Are you ok?" an all-too-familiar voice made her look up in shock.

"Dr. Rukawa!"

"Stay back." Rukawa never changed his calm expression.

The gang was infuriated. "Why you brat!" The guy named Koshino threw his fist at the doctor, who caught it in his right hand. The muscles on Rukawa's arms tightened, the doctor flipped his wrist, earning almost an inhuman growl of pain from his attacker.

"GET HIM!" The voice resounded within the gang. Six burly guys threw forward.

"He sure doesn't waste any time," Sendoh smirked to himself. Smashing the bottom of an empty beer bottle against the counter, he walked towards the crowd. "Can't let him take all of the credit, can I."

Simply put, Rukawa was outnumbered. He was able to ward off the first two guys, smashing his fist into the face of the third. But he was utterly unprepared for the blow to the back of his head, from the forceful swing of the sharp end of a swab. The doctor stumbled. He could feel warm blood rushing out of his blood vessels in spurts, draining his consciousness at an alarming speed. People screamed. Former on-lookers took off running out of the pub.

"Someone get the police!"

Ayako pulled out her cell phone, before she could dial for help, however, another hand grabbed hold of her arm and threw her to the side, the phone glided across the floor. The girl looked up to see a burly guy looming above her; she reached into her pocket for her bottle of pepper spray and took aim.

Sendoh brought the broken bottle down on the head of the guy that looked as if to hit the girl with the longer hair. The man instantly slumped on to the floor with a thud.

_Worthless weaklings. _

Sendoh, however, was unprepared for the spurt of pepper spray that instantly attached a hot, burning mask onto his face. He too, slumped onto the floor, wiggling in agony. He swore that the pepper must be physically tearing his face into thousands of pieces. His sneezes also helped to bring the substance into his clenched eyes.

Ayako's apology was drowned by an earth-shattering scream from Haruko. She looked up to see the one named Koshino bringing down the heavy end of an iron pipe to the head to an unconscious Rukawa.

The scene unfolded in slow motion. Just as many shut their eyes brazed themselves for the sound of cracking of bones, the silence was broken, however, by the echo of metal hitting the floor.

Haruko opened her eyes after what seemed to be an eternity to see a western-looking man twisting the arm of the attacker, Koshino.

Then it's all sirens…

**Shohoku **

"He is waking up!"

"Rukawa!"

"Rukawa!"

"Are you ok!"

Rukawa turned his blurred vision to the worried faces of Sendoh and Akagi. What is this splitting headache…

"Dr. Akagi? Sendoh?"

"How are you feeling?"

"My…head hurts…"

Akagi breathed a sigh of relief, "really, you're fortunate this time. You'd be a mummy now if that cut on your head goes in for another half a centimeter..." The director turned to glare at the younger man behind him, "Sendoh!"

The latter gulped, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Uhm…"

"Say it!"

"Ah..uhm…, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me," Sendoh recited, looking at the ceiling, "thank you very much for saving Miss Akagi, my fiancee."

Rukawa's eye's widened, feeling a sharp pinch on his cardiac muscles, "what!"

Akagi showed one of his rare smiles, "You must congratulate him. This little brat is fortunate to have someone like Haruko for a fiancee."

Rukawa could only stare at his best friend, who looked as if ready to take off at any second now.

"My head hurts…it's it ok for me to sleep for a while?"

"Oh, rest well, Rukawa, just ring for us if you need anything." Akagi existed, pulling Sendoh along as if the latter would escape at any minute.

Rukawa closed his eyes once the door shut. His mind is reeling with questions; what is this? His best friend is engaged to his former assistant? Rukawa felt a bang of anger explode within him. He was beginning to hate this bastard Sendoh, for what reason he wasn't sure.

A loud bang snapped his eyes open just as the doctor was ready to fall into deep slumber. He could hear the dentist, Miyagi's loud voice ringing in the background. _Annoying Da'aho. _The doctor turned his gaze toward the window out of curiosity. _Isn't that Mitsui? He is back?_

**HHHHHHHH**

"You're really something, Miyagi…" The eye doctor Mitsui smirked, pulling down his white mask to reveal his missing teeth, "**This** is your work."

"I don't see any point in dealing with the past Mitsui. I already told you it was a surgical mistake!" Miyagi declared.

"That's not going to get you out of it!"

Before Miyagi said another word however, he caught sight of the manager with…the guy from golf magines…

"AggggggghHHHHHHHHHHH…Ayako, who is he! You're seen him aren't you! Agghhhhhhhhh…."

"Ayako, who is he!" Mitsui growled, jealousy blazing in his eyes.

Sendoh raised a brow, "Miss Ayako?"

"Quiet Miyagi! I was just apologizing for yesterday!"

But the two doctors were already throwing their fists at Sendoh, the latter stood stunned for a minute, but fought back with equal vigor…

"Stop! You guys will be making it to the headlines tomorrow! We'll be expelled from this year's medical fair!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Serves that bastard right." Rukawa smirked, falling into a sweet slumber. _Those Da'ahos_…

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Ok guys, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW** and tell me whatta you think! It really inspires me a lot! Thanks!


	3. to melt

**Disclaimer:** ok, I don't own Slam Dunk, just writing for fun. I don't make any money off this.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Shierri: **volcano erupted in the background HOW dare you threaten me! ERRRRR…better hold true to your promise to make Linzi suffer! Or else, cracks knuckles HEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

**Diwata: **HAHAHAAAA…so you're from Ohio, it makes is all the easier for my friends to beat you to a pulp if you don't update. MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA…

**Ealna: **HAHA…thank you so much!

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Hanging up the phone, Haruko gave a loud squeal. Dr. Taoka's secretary just informed her that she would be starting her job at Fujimas the following Monday. She is finally free of her family's manipulations!

Haruko breathed a sigh of relief, picking up her handbag. Her new job would mean staying at Fujimas five days a week and spending less time with her friends, she would need to visit Shohoku before Monday then.

Haruko actually spoke to Sendoh the previous day, to thank him for the help. Sendoh was a kind person; her father was right about his engaging personality.

The golf player didn't seem to know the reason behind her termination though; she told him that she just wished to strike out on her own and to build her career without help from her family.

Ayako also called yesterday; just was Haruko reached home from Shohoku. The older girl informed her that Dr. Miyagi and Dr. Mitsui got into another fight, somehow Sendoh got involved too.

**Shohoku**

Three more patients registered the previous day, one of whom just finished his treatment the day before. It cost the director some effort to break up the three and to prevent the news from spreading in Kanagawa.

Rukawa was already out of critical condition, and he was definitely not very pleased with his roommates. Why did they have to arrange him to stay in the same room as three Da'ahos? Didn't they know that he need more rest for the injury to his head?

Rukawa flipped to his other side, wincing at Miyagi's loud voice, he didn't want to listen to their foolish arguments.

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose!" Miyagi looked as if he would jump at any minute, "I didn't mean to take out your front teeth!"

"How can you mistake my front teeth for two molars! Plus, you were only supposed to realign them, not to take them out! What kind of dentist are you to work in Shohoku!"

"What do you mean! It's not like you're better! You messed up on a simple measurement for Kogure's eyesight just because you were daydreaming into space!"

"Shut up! Ah…I get it now…you're only taking out my front teeth so that I can look bad in front of Ayako! Well, too bad because I've just made my appointment to fix it, and for your information, with a much better dentist!"

"Why you!" Miyagi was ready to throw his fist at Mitsui when the door swung open.

"Hi, good evening everyone!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to see a smiling Haruko standing by the door, hands full of food and beverages.

"How are you guys feeling! I brought some goodies for you to enjoy!" Haruko began to set the goods onto the small drawers beside each patient's bed.

"Hey, we were just wondering where you went Miss Akagi." Miyagi said, after sending another glare at Mitsui. "Didn't see you for almost a week."

"Oh, I actually found another job as a private nurse at Fujima's, I thought it would be nice to strike out on my own."

"So you won't be coming back?" Mistui asked.

Haruko smiled and shock her head. "But I'll make sure to visit everyone. But first of all, I brought homemade puddings since you guys probably already had dinner."

"Thank you Miss Akagi." Three voices sounded in unison, another was lying on his bed, not looking at anyone."

Miyagi and Mitsui ate their dessert in silence, all the while glaring at one another.

"Miss Akagi?" Sendoh didn't know what prompt him to call out to her as she sat his share beside his bed, "Uhm…I was just wondering…would you be attending the banquet at your parents' house next weekend?"

"Uhm…" Haruko blushed. It still felt awkward thinking that he is her fiancé, "I'm not sure... I think I will if my job doesn't get in the way." _Why did I just say that?_

"Great, I would be glad to see you there." Sendoh light up.

Haruko smiled before moving to Rukawa's bed, setting down the food. "Dr. Rukawa…uhm…" The girl blushed, "I just really want to thank you for the other day…and…uhm…would you like some pudding?"

The doctor remained unmoving, looking as if sleeping, except that his eyes are open.

Unknown to Haruko however, the fox was blazing with anger. Miyagi and Mitsui would virtually see the other side of the room on fire, each gave the other a pointed look to stay away from Rukawa.

Rukawa was fuming. Ok, one moment she was all crazy for him and the next she is running after Sendoh. It's not like he cared, he just disapproved of people that are too fickle with their feelings.

"Are you cold?" Haruko reached out to touch the doctor on the forehead; she could tell that he was physically shaking.

The latter slapped her hand away, "that's none of your business."

Everyone turned to stare at the doctor.

"No need to be shy Rukawa, I know your foxy instincts are screaming for you to eat the food. You just don't want to lose your 'coolness' in front of us, but it's ok!" Sendoh joked, trying to ease the tension.

These words only fanned the flame. How dare that bastard play the part of the knight in shinny armor, especially when Rukawa himself played the evil guy! Well, Rukawa might just do a good job at his part then.

"Take it away from me and get out! Look, I hate it when women come and throw themselves at every man within their sight, which is probably why we had that incident at the pub two days ago! You disgust me!" Rukawa snapped, turning his cold gaze toward a stunned Haruko.

Haruko's eyes widened in disbelief. The doctor's words acted as an icy knife, making its way to the depth of her heart and being.

The silence what broken by retreating footsteps as Haruko took off from the room.

The doctor felt a bang of guilt as he watched the girl leave; he could tell she was already crying.

"What's wrong with you, man!" Sendoh snapped. "You were acting like a total jerk!"

Rukawa ignored him.

Sendoh was angry. Rukawa did not have the right to yell at his fiancée, even if he barely knew the girl. But come to think of it, Sendoh have never seen his friend lash out like that on impulse, unless…

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Haruko took one last look at herself before leaving her apartment. An empty shell, that's what she is. A thick layer of power was applied to cover the dark circles under her eyes, which no longer hold the cheerful glint in their depths. This is certainly not how she imagined her first day of work would be.

Either way, Shohoku was the past. Everything related to it was the past. Her father was right, maybe the relationship between Rukawa and her will not progress any further than doctor and assistant. She would jump out of it and make the best of the future, Haruko promised herself.

It only took the cab fifteen minutes to reach Fujima residence. Handing her payment to the driver, Haruko walked out.

She was greeted by the same guard from her interview.

"Good morning." Haruko smiled.

"Good morning madam, you must be the new nurse then. Follow me."

Haruko nodded.

"You'll actually be getting an access card later this week, that way you won't have problem going in and out of the place." The guard explained, "ok, go straight down the hall, wait for Mrs. Oda in the living room. She is a lady in her sixties; you'll know her when you see her."

"Ok, thank you very much." Haruko squeezed out another smile and entered the mansion.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

This is certainly not how Kenji Fujima imagined his break would be. Mrs. Oda just informed him that he would be staying indoors for the month just so he doesn't stress his heart too much. How frustrating, it was only the norm for CEOs to get a heart attack or two once in a while.

Kenji actually received a bonus this time; a personal nurse would be keeping an eye on him to make sure he remains within the confines of his establishment. In fact, he is confined to his bed this week. The good thing is that Mrs. Oda didn't know about the pub incident, or else…the executive shuddered at the thought.

Kenji shot toward his bed at record speed as a light knock sounded at the door. Pulling his blanket up to his waist, he said in the calmest voice he could manage, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Oda and…the girl he met the other night.

"How are you feeling Master Fujima?"

"Great, albeit bored to death."

"Well, Master Fujima, I'm here to introduce our family nurse, Miss Akagi."

_So Akagi was her name._

"Fujima Kenji, nice to meet you." Kenji nodded to her.

Haruko's eyes widened.

_Oh no, she recognized me. Don't say it…don't say it…_

"I'm Akagi Haruko…uhm…thank you so much for the other day. There was so much chaos at the time that I didn't get the chance to thank you."

"Uhm…you're welcome." Kenji winced, hoping to pass the topic.

"Chaos! Master Fujima! What is this all about? Haven't you been home all week!" Mrs. Oda did not miss it.

"Ah…uhm…"

"Tell me, what is this all about Miss Akagi?"

"Uhm…" Haruko hesitated, sensing Kenji's discomfort, but she could not lie to the kind old lady, "We actually had a little accident last Friday at the local pub. Mr. Fujima was kind enough to help us fight off the thugs."

"MASTER FUJIMA!"

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Rukawa was not have so great a day. Eat, work, sleep, his routine never changed, but something is missing from his soul.

Coworkers avoided him after that outburst. Even his new assistant eluded him as much as possible. Speculation is beginning to mount after the incident at the pub…

Rukawa slumped on to his chair. He would not apologize. His pride would not allow him to do so. The doctor closed his eyes, this is the first time he felt so vulnerable. No, not the first time…he has been vulnerable ever since he met her. She threatened his resolve, that's probably why he lashed out, to protect himself.

Rukawa took a glance at his watch, 4:30; maybe he'll go home early today, since there are no more appointments.

Everyone in the hall turned to stare as Rukawa passed by, rumors sure spread fast, not to mention new colors are added to the original mix.

He would hear murmurs in the background. _Those Da'ahos_

"Hey have you heard about recent incidents about Dr. Rukawa?"

"Mrs. Honda already told me. Dr. Rukawa was into relationship with Haruko back in medical school but she dumped Dr. Rukawa because he was cheating on her right?"

"No, no, that's not all of it. It's rumored that that's the primary reason why Haruko got engaged with Sendoh."

"Oh, so Rukawa cheated on her, and she got engaged; that's why Rukawa lashed out on her."

"Yeah. I really don't understand what men are thinking these days. They won't treasure something until it's lost."

"But what's with the incident at the pub then, why did he help her?"

"People are saying that it might not have been thugs after all, but a fight between Rukawa and Haruko's fiancé, after the doctor found out about her engagement."

"Oh, I see."

Rukawa had the urge to strangle whoever is distorting the simple truth. He decided against it though, that'll make the rumors worse. Not a big deal, even the most notorious rumors never last for more than two weeks, not in an unpredictable place like Shohoku anyway.

Rukawa made his way out of the exit, slamming the door behind him.

**TBC…**

**Please leave a review, don't freeload on me!**


	4. away

**Jagan-I: **Thank you so much! Hehehe…you're such a big RuHaru fan! But not gonna tell you where this is going…hehehehe…I'm so evil.

**Ealna: **Thank you so much for your kind words! Just wait! I'll definitely finish this fic!

**XIII BlackCat: **Hahaha…we share the same opinion about Mitsui, wonder why he asked Miyagi to do the surgery in the first place.

**Diwata: **Extra thanks for the advice! I know, I was kinda rushing through. Oh, just saw your new fic, Stupid Cupid, it's so cute!

**Shierri: **The last but not the least! Heheehehee…ok, ok, I said I would update sooner but somehow I just wasn't in the mood for it since…sniff no BF around for Valentine's Day.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Last time: **"People are saying that it might not have been thugs after all, but a fight between Rukawa and Haruko's fiancé, after the doctor found out about her engagement."

"Oh, I see."

Rukawa had the urge to strangle whoever is distorting the simple truth. He decided against it though, that'll make the rumors worse. Not a big deal, even the most notorious rumors never last for more than two weeks, not in an unpredictable place like Shohoku anyway.

Rukawa made his way out of the exit, slamming the door behind him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Haruko couldn't believe her ears, her employer was Kenji Fujima? Of course, she got his name from the introduction but she never suspected that he was…well…Kenji Fujima from Shoyo Corporations. But come to think of it, she should have guessed this by the magnitude of his establishment.

Either way…Haruko sighed, propping her chin in her hand. Mrs. Oda just told her to watch over Fujima to make sure that he doesn't try anything funny, such as getting out of bed or asking for ice cream. Haruko felt like a babysitter.

So here she was, sitting on a chair watching him reading his daily newspaper. The inactivity was driving her insane, and to imagine she has to go through this everyday!

Little did Haruko know, however, the person opposite of her was in an entirely different mood.

Kenji smiled to himself as he stole glances at his new nurse from the corner of his eye. Oh well, he normally treats his guests/employees better but he was still upset about her blurting out that Friday escapade. Well, maybe he'll strike a deal with her since he liked the girl's sweet nature.

"Miss Akagi?"

"Huh…yes?" Haruko was a little startled.

"So, tell me a little about you. You previously worked for Shohoku right?"

"Yeah, I actually transferred there from Kainan."

"Amazing. So why did you quit your previous job?"

"Well…I…" Haruko hesitated, she couldn't very well blurt out about her engagement.

"Well ok, so everything went alright last Friday?"

"Yeah, everybody was treated on time." Haruko's heart pinched thinking about the doctor. "By the way, I'm so sorry for telling Mrs. Oda about the incident, especially that you helped us, I really didn't know…"

This was the line Kenji had been waiting for. "Oh it's ok definitely, but you mind doing me a favor in return?"

Haruko looked up at her new employer, a little startled at the question. "Uhm…sure, if it's within my reach."

"Oh of course, I was just wondering if you'd mind having a cup of coffee with me at Tomoda's?"

"But Mr. Fujima, don't we have coffee here? But…but you aren't supposed to have coffee anyways because it hinders your sleep. Also, you're not supposed to leave your room. Plus, Mrs. Oda…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Kenji cut her, "You're sounding like Mrs. Oda already. Ok, orange juice maybe? I won't be able to get any sleep at all if I have to keep on 'dieting' like this you know. Actually, Mrs. Oda is going away for the month, which is probably why you're here to watch over me. Plus, we have like…let's see…4 hours till dinner, you don't want to sit here for that long right? So what do you think?"

Haruko could only stare unbelievingly at the smiley business man before her. So she can either sit here for another 4 hours or let him out of the house. This man sure has a subtle way of issuing blackmail. She wondered if he does this in his business dealings.

"Well?" Kenji pressed, "you just said you would do me the favor if it's within your reach."

So this is why Mrs. Oda had such a hard time with him. This guy is just way too smart, making Haruko want to whack him over the head with Ayako's paper fan. But oh well, that wouldn't be feasible since she doesn't want to hit the unemployment office again.

"Well…ok, but only this time ok?"

"Let's go."

So Haruko found herself sitting at the expensive French restaurant with her new employer. Actually, more like lurking since both were on surveillance for the watch. Haruko was probably the most alert since the place was so close to Shohoku and that lunchtime was still not over.

"May I take your order?"

Haruko almost jumped at the waitress's voice, "ah…yes, I'll just have a glass of grape juice. Thanks."

"Ok, and you sir?"

"Well let's see…" Her new employer peered at Haruko as he flipped through the menu. Something in her set off Kenji's rare urge to annoy/tease someone.

"A glass of Antinori Solaia is a must, Baked Brie with Pesto and Pine Nuts for an appetizer. Then… Beef Bourguignon, Steak Tartare, Entrecote a la Bordelaise, Veal with Bacon…… Poussins Roasted with Vegetable Stuffing, Chicken Ragout with Green Olives……Mixed Herbs, Roasted Tomato and Brie Quiche…"

"But…but we have to be fast Mr. Fujima..." Haruko panicked.

"Oh that's right, so that will be all."

Haruko felt like crying at the innocent look on her employer's face. She looked to the side, upset. Doesn't he know how much risk she is bearing?

"You should eat more you know. You look so pale." Kenji's voice sounded at the other end of the table.

Haruko ignored him, but somewhat pleased at his consideration.

The silence was broken by the arrival of the dishes. Picking up his utensils, Kenji moved pieces of each course onto Haruko's plate. "Try some; I don't like to see my employees starve."

Sparing a glance at Kenji, Haruko reluctantly picked up her utensils. To be honest, she was kind of hungry since she didn't eat much of her lunch.

"So how is it?" Kenji asked.

"…"

"Still upset?"

"…"

"Ok, my apologies. Pretty please?"

Haruko had to smile at his cute demeanor; it's so difficult to be upset at such a man.

"So tell me a little about your condition Mr. Fujima. Your medical report doesn't warrant solitary confinement." Haruko asked.

"Must we talk on a professional level? Well, you know Mrs. Oda, I'd be eaten raw before thinking about disobeying her orders."

"Well then, I better make sure to call her if you ever decide to sneak out again."

"Hey!"

"Well, you're not the only one who can issue blackmail."

"Blackmail?"

Before Haruko could reply though, her attention was taken away by a third figure looming at their table.

A hand flew at Haruko before she could react. Stunned, she raised her hand to touch a burning sting at the side of her cheek.

"So you're the little bitch who's been lurking around Kenji! Hasn't anyone taught you not to mess around with other people's fiancé!"

"Noriko!" Kenji shot up, taking a hold of the intruder's arms to prevent her from hitting Haruko again.

"Fiancé?" Haruko parroted, too startled to say anything.

Noriko shot a triumphant look, "Yes fiancé! So I would suggest that you stay away from him before I decide to do something about it! Trust me! It's not going to be pretty for you!"

"That's enough Noriko!" Kenji cut in, "Miss Akagi is our new family nurse! I don't know what you are talking about but I would really appreciate it for you to apologize this instant!"

"Family nurse! Apologize! Why do I have to apologize to a little whore who probably raised her skirt to every man within her sight!..."

'_I hate it when women come and throw themselves at every man within their sight, which is probably why we had that incident at the pub two days ago! You disgust me!'_

For a moment Noriko's words echoed with Rukawa's voice. Haruko's mind clouded, she could feel herself reeling with dizziness and uncertainty.

The last thing Haruko remembered was Kenji's voice calling out to her, before she succumbed to darkness…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Haruko woke to see a very worried Kenji Fujima.

"You're awake! How are you feeling!" Kenji's knitted brows showed a small sign of relief.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted; this is my room."

"Your room…?" Haruko blushed at the realization that she is lying in his bed.

"Yes, I rushed you back home after the incident at the restaurant. How are you feeling?" Kenji didn't tell her that a police officer almost mistook him for a kidnapper.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy."

"You should rest more you know, Dr. Taoka said that you're seriously deprived of sleep and that you probably haven't been eating regularly."

"Mr. Fujima…" Haruko tried to prop herself on her elbow.

"Just Kenji ok?" Kenji helped bringing up the pillow for her to lie back on. "I…I'm so sorry for today…"

Haruko stared, this is the first time she has seen him so nervous.

"If you're wondering, Noriko was…my fiancée. It was actually an arranged engagement our parents made a few years back." Kenji continued, "at first I didn't mind too much about it since…most of my friends also held arranged engagements and marriages. But…the more I thought of it, the more I regretted because nobody around me is truly happy, especially…" Kenji sighed, "you have seen Noriko right? So last month I proposed that we end the engagement. Somehow she got the idea that there is another woman…so…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Haruko suddenly had the urge to hug him out of sympathy.

"Does it still hurt? Your cheek."

"Uhm…I think it's fine now, doesn't hurt anymore." Haruko made the move to get out of bed.

"You should rest," Kenji stopped her, "I've already ordered dinner to be brought up."

"I'm not made of porcelain you know. It's ok."

"No it's not, you're staying in bed."

"So who is acting like Mrs. Oda?"

A small knock sounded at the door before Kenji's reply.

"Come in."

"Dinner Master Kenji."

"Oh yes, just set it on the table over there." Kenji gestured. "Thank you Mrs. Steward."

The servant bowed before leaving, closing the door behind.

"Looks like we got my favorite broth for dinner." Kenji picked up a bowl of the soup, he dipped a spoon and held it up to Haruko, "here, give it a try."

"It's ok, I can do it on my own."

"I insist, you should save every bit of energy possible since you're so thin."

"Ok then, doctor." Haruko smiled, it has been a while since she was spoon fed.

"Oh by the way, one of my acquaintances is holding a party this weekend. Uhm…" Kenji suddenly felt nervous, "would you like to come with me?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure, I don't think I can because my parents are holding a party too, this weekend. I told a friend that I'd be there."

"Oh, I see." Kenji tried to hide his disappointment.

"Although I wouldn't mind for a cup of tea after we both get released from confinement." Haruko joked.

"That'd be great!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Saturday evening **

Haruko couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was actually returning to her parents' house, and with none other than Sendoh.

Oh well, a promise was a promise.

Haruko stood before her mirror in her expensive green silk dress. Her hair is arranged in a simple twist with a set of pearls braided in. It fit perfectly with her pearl necklace and bracelets. Haruko loved pearls; they give people such a royal aura.

A knock sounded at her apartment door. Haruko smiled, it must be Sendoh; it's still a bit weird thinking that he was her fiancé. Sendoh was more like a friend.

Haruko opened her apartment door to reveal a well-dressed Sendoh in his black tuxedo.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight! So is the princess ready?" Sendoh winked.

"Anytime."

"Let's go."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rukawa was absolutely miserable; he was definitely not the party type. But he didn't have a choice since most of the upper-acquaintances were invited. Plus, his cousin desperately wanted to come for some reason. Probably bored out of her mind, Rukawa added, slowly sipping his wine.

"Miss Akagi and Mr. Sendoh!" The servant announced.

Rukawa winced. He was glad that he was sitting in a corner of the huge ball room, so the two probably won't notice him.

Haruko's eyes searched the room as she entered, somewhat nervous. The familiar surroundings made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"It's nice of you to come, Haruko." Haruko's mother approached the couple.

"Mom…"

"Hello Mrs. Akagi." Sendoh bowed. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thanks Sendoh, how tall have you grown since the last time I saw you!"

"Thank you madam," sensing something in the elder woman, Sendoh turned, "uhm…I'll be back to claim my dance, Miss Akagi?"

"Sure." Haruko smiled.

Haruko's mother pulled the girl to the side once Sendoh left.

"What's going on with you? Running away from your engagement yet coming back with your fiancé!"

"Sendoh is just a friend."

"I don't know what are you talking about, where have you been anyways?"

"I found a job as a family nurse." Haruko explained, a little frustrated, "mom, I just want to be alone for a while."

"Alone for a while! What about your engagement!" Mrs. Akagi's voice rose, earning the curious glances of a few nearby guests.

"Mom, not right now…" Taking a few quick glances around the room to remind her mother of the setting, Haruko's vision was caught by the figure at the entrance.

_Kenji?_

Kenji turned, sensing someone's eyes on him. His heart caught in his throat at the angel across the room, who is none other than his personal nurse, Akagi Haruko. He was not dreaming, was he?

Bidding a few simple greetings to his acquaintances, Kenji made his way towards her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Kenji is here!" Noriko whispered excitedly, tugging her cousin sharply on the sleeve.

Rukawa gave a lazy glance at Noriko's call. His cousin was implying that he escort her to that Fujima guy. Sighing, Rukawa stood up. Does his cousin ever give up on a guy who'll never return her feelings?

With Noriko on his arm, Rukawa walked toward Fujima. It took a minute though, to realize the other man's destination. For a moment Rukawa stared stunned at his former assistant, who eyed them uncertainly.

**TBC…**

**Hehehele…later guys! **


End file.
